Please could I be selfish with your body?
by LukeCastellanDeservesBetter
Summary: Qui osait le déranger alors qu'il faisait du sport ? Jace n'en avait aucune idée. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un homme avec de magnifiques yeux bleus devant sa porte. Attends, t'es là pour Simon Lewis ? Oui, c'est moi !


Hello ! Je suis enfin en vacances (même si je dois attendre quelques jours pour savoir si je dois faire les rattrapages)! Quoi de mieux pour fêter ça que d'écrire ?

A la base j'ai écrit cet OS pour ma meilleure amie mais comme elle l'a déjà lu et qu'elle se plaint souvent du peu de fic Jalec j'ai décidé de la poster. Sait-on jamais s'il y a des gens dans le même cas.

Le titre est issu de la chanson 'Tied Down' de Jaymes Young.

Pour écrire cet OS, j'ai utilisé ce prompt trouvé sur Tumblr:

 _"You're really cute and knocked on my door asking for my roommate and I said I was them but it turns out they cheated on your friend and now I'm trying to convince you that I lied before you break my legs."_

* * *

Jace était en train de faire du sport quand il lui sembla entendre toquer à la porte. Il retira ses écouteurs, mais étant donné qu'il n'entendait plus aucun bruit, il décida de les remettre et de retourner à son activité précédente. Il venait à peine de faire trois pompes, qu'il entendit sonner à la porte. Cette fois-ci, il décida d'aller voir qui osait le déranger en cette belle matinée d'été. Ça ne pouvait pas être son colocataire, Simon, étant donné qu'il était chez son petit ami. En plus, il avait un double des clefs. Jace ouvrit la porte, les sourcils froncés.

Il resta figé sur place, stupéfait par la beauté du jeune homme face à lui. Il était grand et possédait des yeux d'un bleu clair perçant qui ressortaient magnifiquement bien avec ses cheveux noirs. La gorge de Jace s'assécha au fur et à mesure qu'il admirait le jolie visage de l'inconnu.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il se racla la gorge et répéta son "Oui" d'une manière plus confiante

\- Simon lewis ? demanda le garçon.

Jace déglutit. Sérieusement ? Ce séduisant inconnu était là pour Simon ? Il cherchait ce satané Simon Lewis ? Pourquoi ? Son colocataire n'avait jamais mentionné quelqu'un comme lui. Jace réfléchit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que cet homme n'avait aucune idée de qui Simon était, peut-être s'étaient-ils rencontrés sur internet ?

\- Oui, mentit Jace, pourquoi ?

Où était le mal à cela ? Après tout, Simon n'était pas venu, tant pis pour lui. A sa place, Jace n'aurait pas oublié un rendez-vous avec un homme semblable à celui-ci.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda le garçon.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Jace en se décalant pour le laisser passer. Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il avec un large sourire. Je ne suis pas certain de te connaître.

\- Alec Lightwood, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton sec.

Il dévisagea Jace, qui, se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda Alec.

\- Ça devrait ? s'enquit Jace les sourcils froncés.

\- Etant donné que tu sors avec ma petite soeur Isabelle, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi long à la détente.

Jace fit un pas en arrière, surpris. Okay, Simon avait de gros problèmes.

\- Ecoute, je ne suis-

\- Elle m'a tout dit, le coupa Alec. Je sais que tu la trompe avec… quel est son nom déjà ? Raphael ? Je me trompe ?

\- Atte-, commença Jace.

\- Tu pensais t'en sortir aussi facilement ? demanda le brun. Quel dommage, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Jace rit à cette dernière déclaration. Pourquoi était-il le colocataire de Simon déjà ? La seule chose qu'il avait voulu c'était inviter cet homme à un rendez-vous, pas se faire sermonner comme un gamin, surtout pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis.

\- Ecoute mec-

\- Monsieur, le coupa Alec.

\- Peu importe. Je ne suis pas le petit ami de ta sœur, okay ? Je ne la connais même pas, et si c'était le cas, je suis certain que je ne serais pas sorti avec elle en en sachant qu'elle avait un frère comme toi. Elle doit vraiment être désespérée pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme Simon ou aveugle, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Alec haussa les sourcils. Pendant un bref instant, Jace crut qu'il avait compris le sous-entendu, seulement, en un rapide mouvement, Alec le plaqua au sol. Jace laissa un cri aiguë franchir ses lèvres (personne ne devrait jamais apprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer) et dévisagea l'inconnu avec de grands yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi mec ? s'écria le blond.

\- D'abord tu trompes Izzy, puis tu me prends pour un con ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu veux te le taper ?

Le garçon lui lança un regard noir.

\- C'est dommage que tu vives seul, personne ne viendra t'aider quand je me serait occupé de toi, dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Jace qui compris qu'il ne parviendrait pas à parler avec ce garçon, lui mit un coup de tête. Puis, il le poussa avec toute sa force et tenta de se relever. Cependant, il ne fut pas assez rapide, Alec l'attrapa par la cheville et le fit tomber une fois de plus. Jace grogna et lança un coup de pied à l'aveuglette, avec un peu de chance, il l'avait frappé à un endroit douloureux. Il s'empressa de ramper jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il prit appuie pour se relever. Il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il se passait qu'Alec le plaqua de nouveau au sol, Jace faillit se cogner la tête contre un meuble au passage. Il soupira désespéré. Quel jour merveilleux! Il ouvrit les yeux et évita un coup de poing de justesse. Alec serra les dents lorsque son poing entra en contact avec le parquet. Jace utilisa ce moment de distraction pour le pousser sur le côté et s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

\- Maintenant, tu vas prendre le temps de m'écouter parce que toute cette histoire commencer à m'énerver ! Je suis le colocataire de Simon, expliqua Jace.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! répondit Alec avec un sourire forcé.

Il essaya de se libérer de la poigne du blond, mais ce fut un échec. Jace sourit devant cette tentative vaine.

\- On dirait que tu as quelques difficultés, constata-t-il.

\- Sans déconner ? répondit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Faisons un marché. J'oublie tout ce qui vient de se passer à une condition, tu acceptes d'aller en rendez-vous avec moi, proposa Jace en souriant.

Alec fronça les sourcils, il semblait plus perdu que jamais.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis ni le petit ami de ta soeur, ni Simon.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Tu m'as attaqué !

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as commencé ! Tu m'as plaqué au sol ! Je n'ai rien fait à part me défendre ! protesta Jace.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu étais Simon ! s'énerva Alec.

\- Parce que je te trouvais mignon ! expliqua le blond.

\- Arrête ça ! répondit Alec les sourcils froncés. Je sais que ça marche avec les filles mais je ne suis pas stupide.

Ce fut au tour de Jace de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es sublime ? demanda-t-il en observant le visage du garçon.

Il semblait encore plus beau qu'à son arrivée, surtout avec ces quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux (et la jolie teinte rosé qu'avaient pris ses joues).

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, protesta Alec en regardant partout excepté dans les yeux de Jace. Tu m'as fait perdre suffisamment de temps avec tes mensonges !

\- Avant, tu dois accepter de sortir avec moi, insista Jace avec un sourire qu'il espérait charmeur.

\- Non, soupira Alec en tentant de se libérer de la poigne du garçon.

\- Allez, le supplia le blond.

\- Seulement si… commença Alec dans un murmure.

Jace sourit à ce début de coopération.

\- Si quoi ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Alec rougit encore plus.

\- Ne sois pas timide, je t'écoute, dit Jace en se rapprochant de son visage.

Alec se servit de ce mouvement pour le repousser. Bien qu'il ne l'ai pas vu venir, le blond réagit rapidement. Alec tenta de le plaquer sur le sol, mais Jace croisa ses jambes et les ferma autour du cou d'Alec, il coinça par la même occasion l'un de ses bras entre ses jambes et s'y agrippa fermement de ses deux mains pour empêcher le brun de bouger. Il mobilisa la force qu'il avait dans les jambes pour le faire basculer sur la droite et cette fois, dans cette position, Alec se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de se débattre.

\- Okay, gémit-il, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille!

\- Okay quoi ? demanda Jace avec un sourire.

\- J'accepte d'aller à un rendez-vous avec toi, grogna Alec.

Jace relâcha sa prise qu'il avait sur lui et se releva, offrant par la même occasion sa main à Alec, qu'il saisit à contrecoeur. Le brun gémit en se relevant, il avait mal au dos.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Jace.

Alec acquiesça et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Jace le saisit par le bras.

\- Attends une seconde ! protesta le blond, tu as accepté ! Donne-moi ton numéro, demanda-t-il en lui tendant son portable, qui miraculeusement ne s'était pas cassé durant leur "combat".

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et le prit. Il entra son numéro et le lui rendit.

\- Je peux partir maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- T'as intérêt à m'avoir passé ton vrai numéro Alec, sinon je te retrouverais et te le ferais regretter.

Alec fronça les sourcils et quitta l'appartement à toute vitesse. Jace n'avait aucune chance de le retrouver. Sérieusement, cet homme était dérangé, ils s'étaient battus et il lui proposait de sortir avec lui ? Il se trompait, ce n'était pas Izzy qui était désespérée, mais lui.


End file.
